A little bit of Dantana OS Collection
by LovaticHarmonizerGleek
Summary: Dantana OS Collection.
1. Chapter 1: The Ex

Dani and Santana were both working at the diner when a mystery looking girl walked in. She wore green pants, a billy talent band t-shirt and green chucks. Her black earphones were hanging out of her shirt.

Santana was staring at the girl and Dani looked up, because she was cleaning a table and she felt her girlfriend staring at something or someone. Dani´s jaw hit the floor when she saw that Santana was staring at her ex-girlfriend Arizona "Ari" Rivers. The girl she got caught with by her parents.

"Hey Danielle!" Arizona said and looked at her. Dani walked over to her, while Santana looked confused.

"Hi Ari!" Danielle answered.

"What are you doing here?" she added.

"I missed you a lot." Arizona told her. Santana knew right away that those two weren´t just old friends.

"I am dating someone." Dani explained. This was really hurtful to hear for Ari but she tried to hide it….and she kind of failed.

"Oh…um…I- I didn´t know that….I will just leave." Arizona said and nearly ran over a confused looking Kurt who had just walked into the diner.

"Dani that was your ex?!" Santana asked in shock.

"You never mentioned that she looked so pretty!" Santana added.

"I ….um…she is my past and I don´t like to talk about my past….you know that San." Dani said and walked over to a table and sat down in a booth.

Two days later Dani was still in shock about seeing her ex and Santana really wanted to kill Arizona after finding out that she was the one who took Dani´s V-Card.

"Just to make that clear, I don´t think she is that pretty!" Santana had said after finding out about Dani´s past with Arizona. Dani was smiling a little at that because angry Santana was kind of hot.

The two were working at the diner again when Arizona walked in and sat down in a booth. She looked over at them sadly. Santana walked over to her.

"STAY AWAY FROM US!STAY AWAY FROM MY GIRLFRIEND!" Santana yelled and Arizona looked at her scared.

"I-I just wanted to say goodbye to Dani and tell her that I am happy for her, even if it hurts seeing her with you." Arizona said with teary eyes and walked out, she passed Dani while that.

"Goodbye my love." She told Dani before she walked down the street and out of Dani´s and Santanas lives forever.

Yes forever…..Arizona had cancer and she just had two months to live and she wanted to see the love of her life one more time before she would say goodbye to this world.

Dani and Santana never found out about Arizonas dead and lived happily ever after. Even if Dani was a little mad at Santana for yelling at Arizona like that.


	2. Chapter 2 : Fire Starter

Five year old Amelia Hope Lopez was running around the apartment she was living in with her 23 year old mother Santana Lopez, the little girl was really excited because today was the day she would finally go and see Dani Lovato Live in Concert. Santana was making pancakes for breakfast and smiled softly at her daughter's excitement.

"Mija calm down!" She said because she was a little afraid that Amelia would hurt herself on accident if she wouldn´t stop running. Amelia stopped running and walked over to Santana.

"Sorry Mami!" The little girl apologized to Santana and giggled.

"Mija do you wanna wear your Lovatic T-Shirt tonight?" Santana asked her tiny daughter smiling. Amelia was nodding her head enthusiastically.

"YES MAMI!" She jumped up and down.

Santana and Amelia were walking into the concert hall and Amelia held onto Santanas hand tight because she was scared that she will go missing and to tell the truth Santana was worried about that too.

"Mami so many people wanna see my Dani!" Amelia said. Santana smiled softly because Amelia always said "My Dani" even if she haven´t met her in person yet.

"Yes, that is because she is famous and really pretty." Santana explained to her daughter and the little girl nodded her head.

They stood in the front row. Well Santana stood there. She had Amelia resting on her hips. Santana was really thankful that Amelia was tiny otherwise it would have been a different story to hold her daughter like that for three hours.

"Mami I wanna see my Dani now!" Amelia said clearly unhappy that she has to wait for her idol to come up on stage.

"I know baby girl." She answered and kissed her daughters forehead.

When the show started Amelia wasn´t the only one staring at Dani, well of course she wasn´t but Santana was nearly drooling. Amelia happily sung along.

"I am a fire starter….." the little girl sung. Dani winked at Amelia and the little girl grinned widely.

"Mami she winked at me." Amelia happily told her mother. Santana smiled.

"Yes baby girl she did." Santana kissed Amelia´s head.

"This is so exciting." Amelia answered with her smile getting bigger and bigger.

After the concert Santana brought Amelia another T-Shirt with the tour days and Dani with Blue hair on it.

"Thank you mami!" She happily said.

"You are very welcome." Santana told her daughter, when a security guard walked over to them.

"Miss? We have a little surprise for this little lady here!" He said and lead the way while a confused looking Santana followed the security guard. She held onto Amelia´s tiny hand tight.

"Hello young lady. Hello Miss!"Dani said grinning when she walked out of her dressing room.

"Oh my god mami it is my Dani!" Amelia looked in shock. Dani laughed softly.

"Yes it is." Santana said grinning back.

"I saw that you sung all my songs and that you were very happy to see me, so I wanted to meet you in person." Dani explained and kneeled down in front of Amelia.

"I am Amelia but my mami always calls me Mija!" Amelia informed Dani shyly.

"That is such a pretty name and you are a very pretty young lady." Dani said and looked at Santana for a short time.

"My mami and I are going to eat at McDonalds. You wanna come with us?" Amelia asked.

"Baby girl I think Miss Lovato has other things to do." Santana gently said.

"Actually… I have time for my number one Fan and her beautiful mother!" Dani told them and Amelia hugged Dani.

"Yay!" She happily said and the three made their way to the nearst McDonalds. With a security guard right behind them of course.

Three years later…

Dani and Santana got married a year ago and Santana is four months pregnant with their second child….yes second because Dani loves Amelia as if she was her own and Amelia was super happy with having two awesome moms now.

Everyone in school was jealous of Amelia because she had a rockstar as a mom.


	3. Chapter 3: My Little Girl

Dani was making breakfast for hers and Santanas six year old twin boys Varro Twain and Milton Beckett Lopez-Lovato, while Santana was picking up their 15 year old daughter Mara Julie Lopez-Lovato from a sleepover.

"Momma?" Varro asked.

"Yes sweetie?" Dani looked at the oldest of the twins and set down two plates with bacon and cheese sandwiches for her her boys.

"Thank you momma!" Milton said.

"Momma is Mara coming to the park with us today?" Varro wanted to know.

"If she wants to." Dani answered smiling softly. Right after finishing the sentences Mara ran in.

"Momma! Momma! Zoey kissed me!" The fifteen year old happily yelled and hugged Dani. Dani laughed softly.

"That is great!" Dani answered.

"She is my girlfriend now!" Mara said and Santana was standing in the doorway looking pretty mad and unhappy.

"Babe are you alright?" Dani asked.

"I am fine!" Santana grumbled. Dani knew what this was all about. Mara might be fifteen years old but to Santana she was still her little princess and a mini version of Dani and Santana didn´t want her little girl to grow up and start dating.

Later That day the family were at the park. Dani and Santana sat on a blanket and watched Milton and Varro play on the playground while Mara was playing soccer with Zoey. Santana looked at them, she was pretty grumpy.

"Babe?" Dani asked.

"What?" Santana sighed softly.

"You need to stop." Dani told her.

"With what?" Santana looked at her.

"With glaring at your daughter and her girlfriend!" Dani answered.

"But Zoey is stealing my little girl!" Santana said seriously.

"No she isn´t stealing your little girl. She fell in love with your little girl. That´s different from stealing." Dani answered.

"I still don´t like it!" Santana told her wife.

Twenty minutes later Mara sat on Zoey´s lap while drinking some ice tea.

"This is nice." Mara said smiling at Zoey. Zoey nodded her head grinning happily.

"Yes it is." Zoey giggled cutely and Mara kissed her cheek. Santana let out a soft growl but the only one who had heard it was Dani. She leaned over to her wife and whispered into her ear.

"Calm down San!" She wasn´t really happy with her wife´s behavior.

"Is everything okay?" Zoey asked because she saw how unhappy Santana looked.

"No nothing is fine….you are stealing my daughter away from me!" Santana blurted out. Mara and Zoey just stared at her.

"MAMI!"Mara yelled at Santana, she clearly was unhappy.

"Santana stop it." Dani warned and Santana sighed heavily.

"I don´t want to steal your daughter, I just want to love her, hold her and be there for her when she needs me." Zoey told her with so much honesty that even Santana could tell that Zoey really loves Mara and that there is no bad bone in Maras body.

Two days later, Santana had apologized to Zoey which was great because now Santana,Dani, Mara and Zoey could go out on double dates. They already had planned to go bowling next weekend and they also talked to Zoey´s parents and made sure they were okay with Zoey joining them on family vacation to Italy next spring break.


End file.
